


Dawning of the Last Day

by Allura99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: River Song watches the sun finally rise after the long night on Darillium and tries to prepare herself to face a new day.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dawning of the Last Day

River fought the urge to sigh as Darillium’s sun finally climbed over the horizon. She had been trying to tell herself that the night wasn't fading, that the sky wasn't growing paler with the rosy colors of the dawn. But red glow of Darillium’s sun as it rose over the rocky plains of the planet told her that she was lying to herself.

The long night was finally over.

She had had more than twenty years with the Doctor. They had shared meals and adventures and moments together. A lifetime, really.

She wanted more, greedy soul that she was.

“River? River, why are you up?”

She hastily wiped at her cheeks as she heard the sheets rustle behind her. “I'm just admiring the sunrise,” she said, hoping that he would ignore slight quiver in her voice.

She closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself, as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her against his chest, resting his head on top of hers. “Dawn at last,” he murmured with a hint of sadness.

She clutched at the arms wrapped around her waist. “Yes, our night is over, my love.”

“Not quite yet,” he said, holding her tighter.

She turned in his arms. With a fond smile she traced his face. She had seen his different faces. She had known him as a different man. But at the core he was always the same. The same obstinate, maddening, compassionate idiot.

She ran her thumb over his cheek. “The rising sun would say otherwise. Not even you, my dear Doctor, can stop Time.”

“Yes, I can.”

He wrapped his hand in her hair. She closed her eyes as he lowered his face to hers. She ignored the tear that rolled down her cheek as he brushed his lips across hers.

He moved to pull away but she held him to her. Instead of continuing to pull away as she expected, he deepened their kiss. She choked back a sob.

She tried to memorize everything. The feel of his hair as she ran her hands through it. The taste of his lips against hers. The strength of his lean frame as he held her against him. 

She knew why he was being so affectionate. Their time was running out. And he was letting her go.

He finally pulled away, wiping away her tear. She was glad to see the reluctance in his eyes. “Didn't it seem like Time stopped? Even if it was just for a moment?”

“I stand corrected,” she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“River, I ...”

“Don't!” She smoothed the front of his shirt. “Please, Doctor, don't.”

“Right.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. River toyed with the sleeve of his shirt before she beamed at him with a smile. “Breakfast! Do we have time for breakfast?”

She knew that she was grasping for time. She was grasping for every last precious moment. She would take whatever bit she would have left. 

The Doctor took her hand and pressed it over his hearts. “Breakfast sounds lovely.”

“Give me a moment to freshen up?”

“Take whatever time you need.”

She hurried into the bathroom. She rushed to get ready while taking enough time to look put together. She wanted him to remember her looking good.

She wasn't surprised to find him already dressed and waiting for her as she emerged from the bathroom. He was adjusting the cuffs of his coat. He stopped when he heard her approach and gave her a smile.

“I've called the restaurant,” he said. “We have a table.”

“How did you manage that?” She grabbed her handbag. “How did you get a table?”

“It's not so popular for breakfast,” he said. Then he gave her a grin. “And I may have pulled some strings.”

“You scoundrel, you,” she replied, laughing.

He held out his arm to her. “Dr. Song.”

“My dear Doctor.” She placed her arm on top of his. “So gallant.”

“Now let's go to breakfast.”

Due to Darillium’s long orbit, the sun was still struggling to climb over the horizon. It would be hours until the sunrise would be complete. Until her long night with the Doctor was truly over. 

“I'm thinking about getting waffles,” the Doctor said. “Or the Muscan grub worms. Haven't had those in ages.”

“You'll get heartburn,” River said as she looked over the menu.

“It will be worth it for good grub worms.”

“You say that now.” She smiled at something on the menu. “Oh, they have Volansi fish cakes.”

“I hope it comes with the antidote to the Volansi neurotoxin.”

“Spoilsport.”

The waiter appeared at their table. “Doctor. Professor Song. Have you made your selections?”

“I will have the waffles and a Lyran coffee,” the Doctor said.

River passed her menu to the waiter. “I'll have the Muscan grub worms and a Lyran coffee as well.”

The Doctor gave her a look as the waiter departed but the River just smiled. “The grub worms don't give me heartburn but if you're good, I might let you have a bit.”

“When have you ever know me to be good?”

“Well, there was last night.”

“Behave, River.”

She laughed. “Never.”

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter with their coffee. They discussed their coffee and then their latest adventure. It carried them until their food arrived. 

The food was as excellent as she remembered. She insisted that the Doctor have a bite of her grub worms while he refused to share his waffles. They each ignored the steady climb of the sun over the horizon as they ordered a second round of coffee.

But eventually their meal had to end. 

The Doctor arranged to pay the bill while she went out on the balcony. She listened to the song of the Towers one last time. It was still so hauntingly beautiful. It brought tears to her eyes. 

She heard the Doctor as he came up beside her, joining her at the railing. He watched with her as the traitorous sun continued to climb in the sky. Feeling time getting away from her, she took his hand. She almost dissolved into tears as he squeezed her fingers.

“Our night's over and my diary's almost full,” she said, her voice just above a whisper. “I know what's coming.”

“River,” he began with almost a groan.

“No, please, let me say this,” she said. “Our time's almost done. We'll have to say goodbye soon. And I want you to know that I have loved every minute of it. That my only regret is that we aren't going to have more time as selfish as that is. Because I want more. I will always want more time with you, my love.”

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “If I could stop Time, I would stop it for you.”

“But you can,” she said with a watery smile. “Remember?”

He ran a thumb over her cheek. “How could I forget?”

She clutched him to her as he kissed her. She knew that they were giving the patrons in the restaurant quite a show but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. This was likely their final parting. She wanted to take everything from him that she could.

She felt a bit of satisfaction that he was panting when they parted for air. She ignored the trembling in her hands as she smoothed the lapels of his coat. She smiled as he tucked a section of her hair back in place.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other.

“Doctor,” she said, finally breaking the silence, “I think that you'll have to be the one to leave first. I don't think that I can be the one to walk away.”

He studied her for a moment before nodding. “I understand.”

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. “Take care, River Song.”

“So long, sweetie,” she whispered, her voice breaking on the last word. 

He released her hand and stepped back. She turned back to the railing, watching the rising sun instead of the Doctor walking away. She just didn't have it in her to do that.

She closed her eyes against tears as she heard the whirling grind of the Tardis taking off. She lingered on the balcony long after it had faded away. Finally, after Darillium’s sun had finally cleared the horizon, she left the balcony and returned to the room and packed.

She would go back to the University. She would see if there were any promising expeditions to be led before she finished her diary. Before her time was up. 

As she headed to the transport ship, she listened to the song of the Towers. It was as if they were singing her goodbye.


End file.
